Now That I Have Your Attention
by Lady Feather
Summary: Drake's just hit the big 4-0 and is feeling pretty low about it. Language. Suggested mature themes. Drake & JJ. Nice warm/fuzzy one-shot.


Characters belong to Sanami Matoh, I just play with them on occasion.

Several OC appear here**,** as well as a few spoilers to 'My Future From the Past' story. Nothing too serious though.

An unabridged version is on my LJ (see my profile)

**Now That I Have Your Attention**

It was one of those rare occasions that all the 'A' detectives in the CI Unit worked the same shift. There was a major case going right now, and most of the investigation needed to be done in the daytime. The 'B' teams had the second and third shifts during this time, and now that the investigation was finally winding down, all the detectives decided to head to the local bar.

They even had a reason to do so – Drake's birthday was a few days past and he had just turned 40. Someone had called ahead to the local bar and arranged a cake to be delivered, and they had circulated through the office as soon as they knew they had the time off that there would be a birthday celebration for Drake and gifts would be welcome.

Somehow, even in the gossip riddled community that was the 2-7, this fact had never gotten back to Drake, so he was totally unaware of what awaited him at the bar. Callahan's Corner, cleverly named after its owner, was a local hot spot for most of the 2-7 personnel, and especially the CI Unit. And there was just something about hitting that 40 mark that turned even your best friends into sadists. The bartender had the guts to put up black crepe paper and balloons with 40 on them. Even the gifts reflected the theme.

He now was the dubious owner of 4 black coffee mugs with a large white 40 on either side. Other than Marty, he was the first of the regular crew to hit 40; but there were three other 40th birthdays coming up over the next few years. At least he wouldn't have to buy them a gift – he'd just return the one they gave him! The t-shirts and sweat shirts he could use around the house, but he sure as hell wasn't wearing them in public. Why advertise such a depressing milestone?

The one treasured gift that he received was from Ryo and Dee – an autographed jersey worn by Mike Richter, the New York Rangers top goalie ever. Both Ryo and Dee knew of Drake's love of hockey, and both had even invited him over to watch a few games after work with them when they had the time. Ryo didn't get into the regular season that much, but the Cup Finals always caught his interest, no matter which teams were playing. Dee just enjoyed sports, so any reason to put a sports program on the TV was fine with him.

Most of the regular officers knew the CI Unit personnel very well, so there had been a steady stream of officers through the evening, many just stopping to wish Drake a happy belated birthday, but a few others stayed for a while to enjoy the camaraderie of the 2-7 crew.

But now things were winding down, a few people had already left, and others were readying to go. Drake took a look around the bar and noticed that it was mainly his fellow workers that still remained. He was a little drunk, but not so much as to greatly impair his thinking. He would still take a cab home as he intended before he found out he was to be the focal point of the evening.

Ted and Carmelita were sitting in the back booth, trying not to be noticed as they were making out. Now there was a truly odd couple. Drake would have thought that she would have beaten Ted half to death by now, but somehow they finally seemed to hit it off. Ted had always been rather offensive and coarse around women, even his first encounter with his soon-to-be partner put him flat on his back. But she seemed to be able to keep him in tow – somehow. Maybe he was just masochistic?

Even Jim and Janet were here; Jim was with his fiancée Suzanne and Janet had dragged along some body builder she picked up at the gym. With her it was a different body every night. About the only ones here single and alone were JJ and himself. The Chief didn't count since he was married, as was Marty.

Dee and Ryo, well, what can you say. Those two were made for each other. Their wedding was to be next year. Now that they were out in the open, it was obvious that they had been together for some time. Just no one noticed – or didn't care to let it be known that they noticed. Once New York allowed gay marriages things had changed between the two. Just last year at Rose's wedding they let it out to a select few in the precinct - mainly the CI Unit - that they were indeed seeing each other, for seven years to be exact, and that they would eventually marry but weren't about to rush things.

Yeah, back in 2011, that's when Rose left the 2-7. That was also when JJ latched onto him as the daily squeeze, or should he say tackle dummy. Thinking back to that time, had JJ figured it out between Dee and Ryo, that maybe they were an item? He was really depressed, and mentioned something about the two of them changing. Thanks to the drink, his memory was vague – but he did remember that at that time he had just gotten dumped by his latest girlfriend and really wasn't all that interested in JJ's love life, or lack of it.

Here he sat, 40 years old, and not even a possible woman lined up. It was damned depressing. All he ever got were one night stands, a 'thanks but no thanks' for his efforts. What was wrong? Was he that much of a drag to date? He tried taking them to nice places – the latest hot movie, concerts, or just a quiet dinner downtown. Even sporting events if they were interested; a lot of women were interested in hockey now days. He'd get one, rarely two nights in the sack before they weren't available any more.

_Life's a bitch, and then you die. Ain't it the truth! Looks like I'm gonna die alone and single. You'd think with all those people out there, just one of them would be right for me. Ah, I'm turning into a morose drunk – definitely time to head home._

Drake stood up and made a round of the tables, thanking all those still remaining for giving him such a nice party. But the smile slid from his face as he exited the bar. Once again he was heading home alone.

#=#=#=#

Drake had been a down mood for several weeks now, and once JJ really thought about it he traced it back to when Drake hit his 40th birthday. Did that have something to do with his depressed mood? Maybe he'd ask him about it next time they were on duty. He had really looked sad when he left earlier. He had the next two days off and he probably didn't have anyone to go out with yet. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recall when the last time was that he knew that Drake had a date. Maybe he could cheer him up tomorrow, take him out to a movie or something. It's not like he had anything to do either.

JJ had stayed late to help out Ted with a case after his and Drake's shift ended. Ted had done JJ a few favors over the past month and he felt it was his duty to help Ted out this time. It was mostly a lot of paperwork, but of the type that you needed to keep your concentration focused, to be able to work without interruption. It had taken almost 3 hours, but it was finally finished. Since JJ had off the next day he decided to stop for a drink before heading home.

What JJ didn't expect was to find Drake in the bar, and damned close to being completely wasted. It was only 10PM, and he'd been here for at most 4 hours. He must have really worked hard to get that drunk that fast.

He chose a seat next to his partner since the other patrons had given him several seats distance. It took a few moments, but finally Drake's eyes focused enough to recognize the face next to him.

"JJ! Hey dude, whatcha doin' here? No big doin's elsewhere? Thought you'd be out partyin' or sumpthin' – or whatever since we have off tomorrow. Join me in a drink? I think you'll fit…." Drake went into a fit of laughter at his witty, at least to him, comment.

JJ knew that his partner was too far gone to make it home alone safely, even in a cab. In fact Drake was in no shape to make it out of the bar on his own, much less all the way home. And JJ's apartment was closer to the bar than Drake's. "I have a better idea. How about you stop over my place for a drink? You can relax a bit more there too, take off your shoes, and stretch out on the sofa…" _And sleep off this bender you're on, _he thought, but didn't add.

"I gotz me sucha good buddy here. Hey barkeep, dis iz ma padner, we fight crime in dis city, don't we JJ? We're like ... like Batman and Robin." The barkeep smiled and nodded, then moved toward JJ, who had motioned for the barkeep to come closer.

In a low voice JJ asked the barkeeper if Drake owed anything and to please phone for a cab. He wanted to get his friend home before there were any problems. The barkeeper said the bill was paid and since he knew most of the 27th precinct detectives, went to make the call for JJ. He signaled to JJ it would be 10 minutes and JJ acknowledged the signal.

It was very interesting trying to get Drake out of the bar and into the cab. It seems his legs had a mind of their own and had absolutely no intention of holding up Drake's body. It didn't help that Drake had a bad case of the giggles too. But with perseverance and sheer luck after 5 minutes of all but dragging his partner, the 50 foot (15 meters) mission was finally accomplished.

The cab pulled up in front of JJ's apartment complex and the cabbie turned on the blinkers. Even the driver knew it would take some time to unload his passengers. After paying the driver – with a very nice tip by the way – both the cabbie and JJ managed to get Drake to his feet, although quite shakily. JJ put his right arm around Drake's waist and managed to get Drake's left arm locked around his neck. This gave him enough leverage to slowly maneuver the drunken man toward the entrance. Again thanking the driver for his help, JJ made it to the bank of elevators without mishap, and luckily there was no one else in the elevator as they rode up to his floor.

#=#=#=#=#

JJ looked at his partner, now passed out cold on his bed. He had stripped him to his underwear, but that was about all. There wasn't anything else he could do to help him right now. Come morning he'd have to supply some aspirin or ibuprofen to allow Drake to greet the new day as an almost-human. Shaking his head, he stripped down himself and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. By the time he returned, Drake had rolled a bit to his side, but that was about all. Slipping on a pair of pajama bottoms he sat on the side of the bed.

"At least you aren't taking up the whole bed. You left me some room." After patting Drake on the behind JJ slid under the sheet and turned off the nightlight. With as drunk as Drake was, he didn't expect to see him waking until at least mid-afternoon.

It was just starting to get light out when the warmth of a body snuggling up to him woke JJ. Drake's one arm was casually wrapped around his waist while the other was snaking through his hair and around his neck. JJ was suddenly very awake. Drake was kissing his neck, murmuring all sorts of erotic things in his ear, and there was a nice firmness rubbing against his backside.

The arm loosened around his waist and wandered upward a bit then suddenly stopped. Drake abruptly sat up in the bed, looking very confused and trying to figure out where he was. "Where am I, and who're you?"

JJ stifled a chuckle and turned on the bedside lamp. Just by the abrupt reaction, evidently Drake hadn't ever dated a flat chested woman. "You, my dear partner, are in my bed fondling my body. Any other questions?"

Reality was slowly seeping into Drake's consciousness. He still wasn't totally sober, but he wasn't anywhere near as bad as when JJ first put him to bed. "I guess I wuz just fondlin' you, wasn't I? Damnit, JJ. If you were jus' a woman. You're so soft, you smell so nice, and you fit so well in my arms that I just wanted to ..."

Feeling Drake's body moving against his had triggered JJ's sexual instincts. He knew it wasn't right, but he decided to go for it. JJ knew he would never have a better chance than this. He had often daydreamed of what his partner would be like in bed, well now he was going to try his best to find out.

"Then do it, take me Drake, I can make you feel good. You know that. Just for tonight, let's make each other happy. What have we got to lose? No one needs to know, this is just between the two of us."

Drake blinked several times, like he could change the scenario if he just focused elsewhere. What JJ had just said slowly penetrated the haze. "You want me to fuck you? I don't know if I can. You're a guy, a gay, a gay guy, and so am I... a guy that is... Wadda I gotta do?"

JJ ran his fingers down Drake's chest, hitting a few sensitive areas along the way. Right now, Drake was just drunk enough to go with the flow without too much fuss. "Just do what comes naturally, Drakey my boy, just do what comes naturally." JJ watched as Drake closed his eyes and gave in to the intense feelings.

JJ smiled. "And now that I have your attention..."

His actions had caught Drake off-guard, allowing JJ to lean over and kiss Drake very gently on the lips. While doing so, JJ managed to push him back down onto the bed. It had been a while since JJ had a bed partner. When Drake had snuggled close, JJ could feel the press of Drake's hardness, awakening desirous feelings within him. He wanted to show Drake that he could please him, show him that a man didn't necessarily need a woman to have good sex.

And please him he did. He started at the neck and worked down, working on every erogenous zone Drake had. He trailed his fingers ever so lightly down his ribcage; reveling in the shivers he felt flow through Drake's body. A few quick licks and a nibble to the ear had him moaning loudly, causing Drake to use his hands to search out the erogenous zones on JJ.

JJ couldn't say right now whether he or Drake was more turned on, especially since Drake was now sucking on his neck. Even being in the unsteady state that he was, his partner was quite enthusiastic in bed and very receptive to all of JJ's ministrations.

All that was left was to go for the gold. Drake could no longer keep silent. The moans and gasps filled the air and JJ's heart with happiness. JJ released his hold on Drake an shifted his position.

Realizing that JJ had stopped touching him, Drake looked up at JJ, uncertain of what was about to happen. "What now?"

JJ just smiled and placed his index finger on Drake's lips as he slowly and carefully straddled Drake. "Heaven."

Closing his eyes, Drake was enjoying the attention JJ was lavishing on him, and since he was still fantasizing that it was a woman he was blindly trying to return the feelings. Wanting to actually confirm who his partner was, he opened his eyes to behold a beautiful sight. Just being dawn, the light coming in the windows was faint, and as he opened his eyes to view the giver of this unbelievable pleasure, the dim light and slightly drunken haze that clouded his vision gave JJ an unearthly appearance. His light hair and fair skin made him look almost ghost-like, definitely an ethereal feeling was being radiated. Here was this gorgeous, sensuous entity; his head thrown back in ecstasy. Even in his not quite sober state he realized that no woman had ever exhibited that much enjoyment when she had sex with him.

The climax came all too soon, and JJ collapsed onto Drake's chest, breathing hard. He could feel Drake's heart pounding as fast and hard as his own.

Drake was still a bit winded, and possibly a bit confused. "Is sex always like that?"

JJ still had a slight glazed look on his face. "Yeah, and sometimes it's even better. I think the two of us just haven't had enough sex – good sex – for a long while, and that's what accelerated the reaction between us. I know that I haven't had a steady boyfriend for a while; I think the last one was the guy I took to Rose's wedding, almost a year ago. It's slim pickings lately. Most of the availables are more into S&M than I like, or they're beginners that don't know their way around a dildo."

Drake snorted and waved his hand to dismiss JJ. "Hell, I haven't had a steady girl for even longer, just a one night stand every few months or so. I just can't seem to find a girl that wants me as much as I want her. Am I really that much of a loser?"

JJ smiled. "No, you're damned good in bed, even drunk. If you were gay I'd snap you up in a moment. You wouldn't think about switch hitting, would you?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps I should. No woman ever pleased me the way you just did." Tilting his head toward JJ he asked, "Should we try this again, maybe next weekend?"

JJ smiled. Maybe they had just found the answer to their love life problems. "I think we should start with a shower first. And then we can discuss this in the morning, when you're sober."


End file.
